SICK
by Dyah Cho
Summary: Kekasih Yoongi, Park Jimin terjatuh dari motornya saat hendak menjemput Yoongi dan menyebabkan dirinya harus dirawat dirumah sakit. /BTS FANFICT. Jimin x Yoongi/ ONESHOOT / Warning NC, BL/ Let's Read, DLDR! RnR Please


**SICK**

 **Jimin x Yoongi**

 _ **Warning : Boy's Love, NC~**_

 _ **Story is my mine, Dedicated for all MinYoon Shipper^^**_

 **Sorry for Typo's etc**

 **Don't like? Please don't read...**

 **I hope you like this story :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung~_ kemarilah, apa kau tidak ingin memeluk kekasihmu yang sedang terbaring lemah ini hm?"

Yoongi mendelik sebal melihat kekasih bocahnya yang semakin manja saat terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

Park Jimin, kekasihnya yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya kini sedang dirawat disebuah rumah sakit karena terjatuh dari motor saat akan menjemput Yoongi di tempat les pianonya. Padahal Yoongi sudah bilang untuk tidak menjemputnya karena dia bisa pulang sendiri. Emang dasarnya Jimin aja yang tidak pernah menuruti perintah Yoongi.

Alasannya Jimin tidak mau kekasihnya itu pulang sendiri di sore hari, Jimin takut jika ada yang menculik atau mengganggu Yoongi dijalan, secara kekasihnya itu kan memiliki wajah yang cantik, bahkan lebih bersinar dari gadis - gadis _girlband_ yang suka muncul di _televisi_. Ya walaupun kekasihnya itu pria, tetap saja Jimin takut.

Karena terburu - buru mengendarai motor _sport_ nya, Jimin tidak menyadari jalanan yang berlubang didepannya. Sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya terjatuh. Untung saja lukanya tidak serius, Yoongi dapat bernafas lega. Walau bagaimanapun Jimin terluka karenanya. Jadi mau tidak mau Yoongi harus merawat Jimin.

" _Hyung_ , apa harus aku terbaring terus agar kau selalu merawatku hm?"

Yoongi yang sedang mengupaskan buah apel untuk Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya. Lalu menatap Jimin dengan wajah yang siap untuk menerkam mangsa didepannya.

"Kau mau mati huh? Berhenti berbicara konyol Park bodoh Jimin, atau aku akan meninggalkanmu disini dengan suster - suster genit itu!"

Jimin mengkerut saat Yoongi mengacungkan pisaunya tepat didepan wajah Jimin.

"B- baiklah _hyung_ , Tapi kapan aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit? Ah aku bosan, makanan disini pun tidak en- Hmph"

Yoongi memasukan sepotong apel kedalam mulut Jimin.

"Berhenti mengoceh, Kata dokter besok kau sudah boleh pulang Jimin."

"Besok kau akan menjemputku kan _hyung_?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, dan masih terus menyibukan dirinya untuk mengupasi apel untuk Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Yoongi kini sudah berada dirumah sakit kembali. Membawakan baju ganti untuk Jimin dan merapihkan barang - barang Jimin yang lain kedalam tas. Jimin hanya memperhatikan Yoongi yang membelakanginya.

Jimin berdecak kagum melihat penampilan kekasihnya hari ini. Yoongi menggunakan _coat_ hitam yang panjangnya menutupi lututnya, dengan _tshirt_ didalamnya berwarna _baby blue_ , lalu celana _Jeans_ pendek yang setara dengan _coat_ , sehingga menampilkan betisnya yang terbuka. Tak lupa beanie hitam menutupi kepalanya, sangat pas perpaduan warna gelap dengan kulit wajah Yoongi yang bersinar.

"Hei kau kenapa senyum- senyum sendirian?"

Yoongi yang kini telah selesai merapihkan barang- barang Jimin menatap curiga Jimin yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Kau membuatku gila hyung.." ucap Jimin

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya heran dengan jawaban Jimin.

"Kau bicara apa sih? apa efek kau terjatuh sehingga otakmu bermasalah?"

" _Hyung_... bagaimana tidak, semakin hari kau semakin membuatku gila karena keindahan semua yang ada didirimu... Kau sempurna _hyung_ , Aku bahagia karena memilikimu..."

Yoongi terpana dengan ucapan Jimin, hatinya berdesir halus dan wajahnya pun telah merona. Jimin berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan mendekati Yoongi yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"B- berhenti menggodaku Park"

Perlahan Jimin semakin mendekat, Yoongi pun merasa jantungnya kini lebih cepat berdetak. Jarak wajah mereka kini hanya tersisa beberapa centi. Yoongi menutup kedua matanya saat nafas Jimin mulai terasa dipermukaan wajahnya.

Jimin mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi, Menyesapnya lalu melumatnya perlahan.

"Hmphh~"

Ciuman lembut yang sangat Yoongi sukai. Semakin lama semakin dalam, Ciuman Jimin kini menuntut Yoongi semakin dalam. Jimin memeluk pinggang Yoongi, menariknya agar tubuh mereka semakin dekat. Yoongi pun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jimin, memudahkan Jimin untuk semakin memperdalam tempo ciuman yang sudah panas itu.

Satu tangan Jimin turun kebawah, meraba bokong Yoongi yang tipis dan membuat sang empunya menggelinjang geli karena sentuhan tangan Jimin.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Jimin menyudahi ciumannya saat Yoongi memukulinya karena pasokan udara ditubuhnya menipis. Jimin menyusut ujung bibir Yoongi dengan jarinya, membersihkan sisa - sisa air liur akibat ciuman mereka tadi.

" _Hyung_ ayo cepat kita pulang, kita harus menuntaskan semua ini..."

Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi dan mengambil alih tas yang sudah diberesi Yoongi tadi keluar dari kamar tempat Jimin dirawat. Wajah Yoongi kembali merona saat ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Jimin. Yoongi tau apa yang dimaksud dengan 'menuntaskan' bagi Jimin.

Walaupun mereka sering melakukannya, tetap saja setiap akan melakukannya Yoongi merasa seperti baru pertama kalinya. Jimin yang lebih muda darinya dan terkadang bersikap kekanakkan siapa sangka mampu membuatnya menggelinjang kenikmatan dibawah tubuhnya. Dan harus Yoongi akui, dirinya sangat menyukai persatuan tubuhnya dengan Jimin.

.

.

.

"Eh? Kerumahku?"

Yoongi bertanya heran saat _taxi_ yang membawa mereka dari rumah sakit berhenti didepan rumahnya. Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi kembali keluar dari dalam taxi setelah membayarnya.

" _Hyung_ jarak rumahku dan rumahmu dari rumah sakit itu lebih dekat ke rumahmu, jika kerumahku aku tidak mau, karena aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera membuatmu mendesah dibawahku..."

TAK

"Jaga bicaramu bodoh! bagaimana jika ada yang dengar, haish dasar bocah mesum!"

Yoongi melepaskan tangannya dari Jimin dan berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Jimin dibelakangnya. Jimin masih mengusap kepalanya yang lagi - lagi kena pukulan dari Yoongi.

Yoongi menekan _password_ rumahnya lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya, diikuti oleh Jimin dibelakangnya. Yoongi membuka _coat_ nya lalu menggantungnya di tiang kayu yang terletak di samping televisi. Jimin dibelakangnya menutup kembali pintu rumah Yoongi lalu menaruh tasnya di sofa.

Jimin mendekati Yoongi yang sedang melepas dahaganya di dapur dan memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba - tiba, sehingga Yoongi tersentak kaget dan air didalam gelas yang sedang diminumnya tumpah begitu saja dibaju sekitar dadanya. Yoongi pun menaruh gelas yang dipegangnya ke atas meja dan mulai mengikuti permainan Jimin.

"Nghh~"

Desahan lolos begitu saja dari bibir mungil Yoongi, saat Jimin mengendusi lehernya lalu menjilatinya seperti menjilati _ice cream_. Belum puas hanya bermain di leher, Jimin membawa tangannya meraba kemaluan Yoongi yang masih tertutupi celana _jeans_ ketatnya.

"Jimh... Ouch..."

Yoongi semakin terbuai permainan lidah Jimin yang kini mulai merambat naik di telinganya dan tangannya yang masih asik meraba kemaluannya yang mulai mengeras. Apalagi Yoongi juga merasakan kemaluan Jimin yang sama - sama mengeras menusuk bokongnya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ kau selalu menakjubkan, Aku mencintaimu _hyung_..."

Jimin berbisik rendah ditelinga Yoongi, deru nafasnya semakin membuat Yoongi menggila merasakannya. Usai menghentikan acara raba - meraba kejantanan Yoongi, Jimin perlahan membuka pengait celana jeans Yoongi dan menurunkan ritsletingnya. Yoongi pun menurunkan celananya kebawah. Kini hanya celana dalam saja yang menghiasi bagian kemaluan Yoongi.

Jimin kembali menarik tangan Yoongi menuju kamarnya, lalu menutup pintunya. Jimin menyandarkan tubuh Yoongi dan menghimpitnya tepat dibelakang pintu yang tertutup kemudian langsung menyatukan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi.

"Jiminh Hmphh.." Desahan kembali lolos disela - sela pertautan mulut mereka. Jimin semakin ganas bermain didalam mulut Yoongi, lidahnya menari - nari, membuat Yoongi memeluk erat Jimin, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dialaminya. Jimin menyeringai senang melihat Yoongi.

Puas berciuman, Jimin membawa tubuhnya kebawah dan berhenti tepat dikemaluan Yoongi. Jimin menyentuh pinggang Yoongi, lalu dengan gerakan lambat, Jimin menurunkan celana dalam Yoongi kebawah. Membuat Yoongi meremas erat rambut Jimin karena merasakan sensasi geli saat tangan - tangan Jimin menyentuh kulitnya.

Yoongi melihat kegiatan Jimin dibawahnya, wajahnya kembali merona saat Jimin menatap intens kemaluannya.

"Ahh~" Yoongi kembali mendesah saat Jimin menyentuh batangnya lalu mengulumnya perlahan. Yoongi kembali menutup matanya dan tangannya mengikuti ritme kuluman Jimin pada batangnya, Maju mundur kepala Jimin menikmati batang Yoongi didalam mulutnya.

"Umhh..." Jimin semakin mempercepat kegiatannya. Dan Yoongi semakin menggila menghadapi Jimin yang terus mengulum dibawahnya.

"Ungh Jimh... Cum.."

Jimin menjauhkan mulutnya dari batang Yoongi dan mengurutnya, cairan orgasme pertama Yoongi keluar mengotori tangan Jimin.

"Berbaliklah _Hyung_ " Yoongi pun berbalik saat Jimin memerintahnya. Kini Yoongi menghadap pintu, dan Jimin masih tetap pada posisinya, namun kali ini Jimin disuguhi oleh bokong polos Yoongi. Jimin berdiri, lalu dengan hanya memakai satu tangan, Jimin membuka cepat celana yang dipakainya dan melumuri kejantanannya dengan cairan kental orgasme Yoongi tadi.

Yoongi sedikit menungging saat Jimin dengan perlahan menempelkan kejantanannya pada lubang kemaluannya, lalu sedikit demi sedikit ujung kepala batang Jimin mulai memasuki lubang Yoongi yang terus menyempit. Yoongi pun meringis saat batang Jimin terus melesak memasukinya.

"Angh~ Jimh... sakith..."

"Ung... tahanh sebhenthar lagih _hyungh_... Kau ngh... sempith ugh..."

Dan akhirnya milik Jimin kini telah sempurna tertanam didalam tubuh Yoongi. Jimin masih belum menggerakan tubuhnya didalam sana, Sengaja agar Yoongi menyamankan dulu batang Jimin disana. Dan entah sejak kapan kini tubuh mereka telah polos sempurna tanpa sehelai pun kain yang membungkusnya.

"Jimh cepatlah bergerak bodoh!" Yoongi berteriak kesal karena Jimin belum bergerak sama sekali. Jimin tersenyum. "Baiklah hyung, mendesahlah yang kencang" Jimin pun menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang Yoongi lalu mulai menggerakan batangnya didalam sana.

"Ahh~ Ngh..." Yoongi menahan kedua tangannya pada pintu didepannya saat Jimin terus menerus menumbuk titik kenikmatannya didalam tubuhnya. Jimin menarik tubuh Yoongi agar tegak lalu memeluknya dari belakang sambil terus menggerakan batangnya keluar masuk.

Tangan Jimin kini bergerilya di nipple Yoongi, memelintir dan mengusapnya terus menerus. Membuat tubuh Yoongi semakin bergetar merasakan kenikmatan yang bertubi - tubi. Lidah Jimin pun tidak tinggal diam, menjilati lalu menggigit bahu polos Yoongi yang kini mulai basah oleh keringatnya.

"Jimh Ngh... Ahn... Ahh"

"Yoongih _Hyunghh_ Ohh benarh benarh nikmath"

Jimin dan Yoongi saling bersahutan menikmati persatuan tubuh mereka. Dan Jimin seakan merasakan sakit yang kemarin dia rasakan saat terjatuh dari motor tergantikan dengan kenikmatan bercinta yang tidak sebanding dengan apapun didunia ini. Apalagi bersama Yoongi, kekasih mungilnya yang mampu membuatnya tidak dapat melihat siapapun selain dirinya. Jimin telah jatuh dan semakin jatuh kedalam pesona Yoongi.

"Ahh~ "

Keduanya pun akhirnya melepaskan segala kenikmatannya, orgasme dari masing - masing tubuh mereka pun keluar bersamaan. Yoongi mulai terlihat lelah lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh polos Jimin.

Jimin memeluk Yoongi lalu menuntunnya berjalan untuk menaiki tempat tidurnya. Yoongi kembali meringis saat milik Jimin yang belum dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya menggesek dinding kemaluan Yoongi didalamnya.

"Keluarkan dulu milikmu bodoh" ucap Yoongi.

"Nanti saja _Hyung_ , aku belum puas" jawab Jimin santai. Yoongi melotot tidak percaya. "Yak bocah aku sudah lelah!" pekik Yoongi.

"Tapi aku belum lelah _Hyung_..." Jimin kembali memasang seringaian diwajahnya. Lalu mendorong tubuh Yoongi yang masih bersatu dengan tubuhnya keatas kasur.

"Aww, Yak Park mesum berhenti!" Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin menjauh. Namun sayang, tenaganya tidak bisa melampaui Jimin. Yoongi pun menyerah dan kembali mendesah dibawah Jimin saat Jimin mulai mengulum nipple nya bergantian. Batang Yoongi kembali mengeras, dan Jimin senang melihatnya, karena tidak butuh waktu lama agar Yoongi kembali tergoda.

"Ngh~ Jimh..." Yoongi menekan erat kepala Jimin yang masih menikmati mengulum nipplenya. Perlahan Jimin kembali menggerakan batangnya yang masih menancap didalam lubang Yoongi lalu mengangkat satu kaki Yoongi keatas.

"Ahh... Ngh... Ahh..."

Lagi - lagi desahan merdu kembali menyapa telinga Jimin di ronde kedua ini. Jimin menggeram tertahan saat lubang Yoongi menjepitnya. Jimin menunduk lalu kembali mencium kasar bibir Yoongi yang semakin membengkak karena ulahnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Yoongi untuk kembali memuntahkan cairan orgasme ketiganya, sehingga mengotori tubuh Jimin diatasnya. Dan Jimin pun menyusul kembali memuntahkan cairan orgasmenya didalam tubuh Yoongi.

"Berhenti Jimin, Aku benar - benar lelah..."

Jimin pun tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh Yoongi. Jimin pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Yoongi dan mengusap lembut rambutnya yang telah basah oleh keringat.

" _Hyung gomawo_ , Aku mencintaimu..." ucap Jimin.

Yoongi kembali membuka matanya lalu tersenyum hangat kepada Jimin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jimin... dan jangan sakit lagi karna aku hmm.." Yoongi menyusup kedalam dada bidang Jimin, dan Jimin pun memeluk Yoongi sambil mengecup ringan puncak kepalanya.

"Aku tidak perduli jika aku yang sakit, selama itu bukan kau _hyung_..."

Yoongi semakin erat memeluk Jimin, begitupula Jimin. Dan akhirnya mereka pun sama - sama terlelap tidur. Matahari pun mulai tenggelam berganti dengan bintang - bintang dan bulan yang mulai menampakkan eksistensinya. Dan mungkin dua sejoli yang masih lelah karena kegiatan panas mereka seharian ini, enggan untuk menemui langit malam yang indah.

Biarlah mereka melewati malam yang panjang ini dengan saling berpelukan, serta menyalurkan kehangatan dari masing - masing tubuh mereka yang lengket serta aroma _seks_ yang masih menguar tajam disekelilingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Hai hai maafkeun saya bukannya melanjutkan ff yang kemarin, malah bikin ff baru yang pastinya aneh /sungkem/ :v**

 **Ini iseng aja nulis yang beginian, gak ada inspirasi apapun tautau jadi deh wkwk**

 **Nc nya mancep gak nih? Haha**

 **Ditunggu** _ **Review**_ **nya loh~** _ **Don't be Siders please**_ **.. Biar aku tambah semangat nulis cerita yang baru hahay :v**

 **Okedeh, Thanks yah buat yang udah mau mampir :***

ⓒ **DyahCho**


End file.
